


Proces odwracalny

by toroj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po Reichenbach. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proces odwracalny

Gazeta, pusta filiżanka po herbacie na stole. Skrzypce, czaszka, koszyk jabłek…

Pustka. Próżnia. Jeszcze widać ślady bytności tego drugiego człowieka, lecz już się rozpływają, wietrzeją, nie odnawiane pracowitym chodzeniem dotykaniem mówieniem śmiechem… Z pomieszczenia ucieka tlen. Degradacja. Nieodwracalny proces.

Gorączkowe wybieranie numeru. Jeden, drugi, dziesiąty sygnał… _Przepraszamy, abonent w tej chwili nie odbiera rozmowy. Zadzwoń później._

Spod drzwi na parterze wypływa cieniutki jak nić czerwony strumyczek, coraz dłuższy i dłuższy. Wygina się, pełznie od ściany do ściany, niczym zwierzę nieznanego gatunku, szukające wyjścia z pułapki. Okropność narodzona z jeszcze większej okropności…

I wtedy, w szczytowym momencie paniki, kiedy serce uderza sto pięćdziesiąt trzy razy na minutę, dłonie potnieją, zimno myśli biegają chaotycznie umysł nie chce pracować odmawia posłuszeństwa odpycha rzeczywistość i jest bardzo źle bardzo źle źle…

\- Jestem. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tutaj.

Milczenie.

Serce zwalnia.

Proces odwracalny.

\- Śniło mi się, że nie skoczyłem – szepcze Sherlock niemal niedosłyszalnie.

 

 

 


End file.
